Theory of Attraction
by 612
Summary: Once again, his tantei-kun picked apart his trick. Kaitou Kid couldn't help but to reward the little detective. And this action brought down an avalanche of consequences and confusions in the foreseeable future. Kid/Conan. Now a multi-chapter story.
1. Theory of Attraction

**A/N: I should be kicked out of this fandom. Midnight writing. Unbeta'd. KidCon. ...I'm sorry (not really). ****edited on - 22/07/12**

* * *

With his back against the moonlight, Kid knew that Conan could hardly see the expression on his face. But somehow, the little detective sensed that he had a goddamn annoying arrogant _smirk on his blasted monocle'd _(was that even a word?)_ face_, evidence being the look of displeasure turning into a downright scowl.

How cute.

"Well, well, you've caught me again," Kid drawled with a hand in his pocket and another adjusting his top hat. While he admired the mini-detective's perseverance (and brain, which he greatly admired and absolutely _adored_), he was lying, of course, as he had already figured out five methods of escape by now. His preferred method was the hang glider. He took in a certain glee of seeing the task force yelling insults because they still haven't gotten a clue on how to chase down Kid on a glider.

"I haven't caught you until I've put you handcuffs," the small detective retorted. His blue eyes narrowed and his hands twitched ever so slightly. "And I've already figured out your trick."

The long-awaited explanation.

Kid's smirk widened. His heart swelling in his chest as_ his tantei-kun_ figured out his trick once again. While he mocked-pouted about his detective ruining the magic, and the other bantering back, there was something he wanted to do, a reward for the brilliant analysis, but he had to be wary of a certain gadget the detective used. He wasn't about to be turned in to the police asleep.

Kid hopped off of the ledge and onto the ground, walking slowly toward Conan. The boy quickly snapped open his stun-gun wristwatch and made aim to fire at him. Luckily for Kid, his reaction time was quicker as his steps turned into a sprint and caught the detective off guard. Conan missed by mere centimeters, stumbling backwards when Kid got close and personal.

Conan could feel Kid's breathing and see the fall and rise of the thief's chest. He glared at the white-cladded man. He opened his mouth to say something.

_Probably about his personal space_, was Kid's fleeting thought.

But another pair of lips covered Conan's and efficiently shut up him.

Conan could only stare at the thief in shock when he pulled away. Seconds later, Conan finally caught up with reality, and, apparently, so had his blush.

"Shut up, tantei-kun," Kaito said before leaning in again.

* * *

**Aftermath**

"Th-that stupid thief! He kissed me!" he shouted. Every head turned toward the boy covered with a blanket. For shock.

Ran's grip dented the metal of the car, radiating murderous intent, and Sonoko let out a shriek of outrage. Her Kid-sama kissed the brat in the glasses! He had to be lying!

But there was no denying of the bruised lips and a very, very prominent hickey.

Kaito snickered as he looked at the scene from afar.

* * *

**Aftermath II**

"_Kaitou Kid—a Paedophile?_"

That was the headline for the tomorrow's newspaper. Kaito pouted and sulked. Well, excuse him if he was attracted to a mind made of pure intelligence and—here, Kaito sighed wistfully—a pair of all-seeing blue eyes.

* * *

**Owari**


	2. Banned

**A/N: Apparently 1/3 of the reviewers didn't realise this was complete. But then again, who am I to resist? You all simply look **_**ravishing **_**when you beg. (Hint, hint.) Slightly longer than the last one. Again, unbeta'd, but with more Conan and less Kid.**

* * *

It was one month later and the little detective hadn't heard anything from the bastard in white (and, much to his chargin, the said bastard was the only thing he could think about for the whole month). The detective had been dutifully watching the news when a report of the heist note popped up. The note was a riddle, unlike the ones where Kid simply stated his target and time, which in turn meant that Kid personally extended an invite to him. Kid knew that Conan couldn't resist a mystery when he saw one.

When they arrive later that week, Nakamori valiantly defied Conan's every attempt to get into the heist, yelling that Conan was a traumatised victim of Kid's antics and the actions on him in the earlier heist clearly made the eight-years-old child delusional. In reality, Nakamori was probably jealous that an elementary kid one-upped him every single time.

What a sore loser.

Conan resisted the urge to snort ungracefully at the inspector and instead focus on getting in the building.

He already had attended many of Kid's heists that he was practically grandfathered in the grand scheme of things, but Nakamori had to enforce the rule of "no one under twenty can be in the building".

In short, Inspector Nakamori banned one Edogawa Conan from the heist.

Again, Conan stressed the word _loser_ when he was around Nakamori's vincity. He muttered the word underneath his breath while debating the ways he could sneak in.

Nakamori twitched and shot him a suspicious leer.

Conan presented him with an extra-sugary smile and cackled gleefully within the confines of his mind when he saw Nakamori shudder. Suddenly, the inspector wasn't so sure that he could prevent the kid from sneaking in.

However, when he banned anyone under twenty from entering the building, he also banned 80% of Kid's fans who were hormonal teenage girls. Oh god, one of the heavyset ones was approaching Conan now, and she had an odd flush on her face and her breathing pattern indicated something highly questionable. That state should only be reserved for looking at Kid in action. Or looking at candid pictures of Kid in private.

Or just looking at attractive, grown-up males in general. A type of look that definitely should not be directed at little kids. _Ew_.

Although this was a major creep factor, this was also_ chance_.

Conan ducked between the officers' legs and pointed toward the female approaching him. He whined and looked at them with wide eyes.

"I don't like the looks that onee-san is giving me," he cried, even adding a little tremble. This statement wasn't a lie. "It looks like the ones Kid had given me last heist." This one was. The officer on the left had gone pale while the other's eyes simply widened. Both of them rushed to usher the girl away. They had some minor difficulties, which was enough for Conan.

Perfect.

Now these two, who were guarding a vent, were distracted, Conan quickly opened the metal vent cover and crawled, though not before replacing it and hiding the screws.

Really, who made these vents so big should be stoned.

* * *

**Aftermath**

He had been washing his hands when he saw a heavyset—was that a _girl_?—person walk into the men's restroom. He didn't say anything and continued to wash his hands.

Moments later, a young man dressed in white suit, top hat, monocle and the works exited from the same stall. He slipped out through the window, dashing into the night.

Honestly, this was probably one of the weirder things he saw in life.

But, hey, he wasn't complaining.

* * *

**TBC...?**

* * *

**Also I realised this is a sweet time for promotion. I'm writing a Geek/Otaku!AU with KaiShin. If you're interested, here's a little snippet from the first chapter:**

_"Oh come on! This is last mana potion!" Shinichi growled over the mic, clicking the mouse ruthlessly as he healed his injured teammate, a sorceress. "Didn't I tell you to bring more?"_

_"Waaah~ Doyle is so mean!" a distinctive masculine voice replied, in contrast to the avatar's gender. A round of chuckles could be heard. Of course the other two party members were laughing at them. Shinichi resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his friend, LupinBlanc's, antics..._


End file.
